Forty Five
by Ana Behibak
Summary: A different take on how Audrey and Mihawk met. HURHUR. Lemony goodness. Longggg, seven paged one shot.


Audrey sighed quietly, green eyes focused on the wood of the Red Force. She leaned against the railing, sitting and scratching at the floor boredly, nothing to do with her life at the moment. A yawn erupted from her and it died down to a whine when she closed her mouth, an irritated vein pulsing in her forehead. Shanks looked up from polishing his sword and yawned, too, similarly like his sister. With practiced silence, the male twin made his way over to the female, sitting down in front of her and stroking her hair a bit.

"You okay, Aud?"

"Bored."

She huffed, playing with a stray string from her pant leg, eyes dull and uninterested in whatever was happening around her. Shanks sat back and stared at her before looking up at Benn, arching an auburn eyebrow.

"Any sign of land yet?"

"There's something up at the horizon, probably a small island…why?"

"Poor love is bored. She's got no life."

Audrey jerked her head up, glaring fiercely at her brother, though it was something she would've said, too, "I have a life." She growled, slamming the heel of her palm forcefully into his knee. Shanks winced but otherwise made no notion of pain, but his joint throbbed and he knew it was going to be black and blue later.

"Not in that way, dear. Life as in jovial attitude, eccentricity, whatever." He explained quickly, nodding with a quick bob of his crimson hair. Audrey eyed him warily before standing, leaning out over the sea and watching as the waves passed by, glistening in the sun. Benn raised an eyebrow and leaned opposite from her, back against the railing, grey eyes interested in what this fascinating girl was brooding over.

"Got nothing to do…" She immediately answered him, glancing at him with her jade eyes. Benn shrugged, quirking his mouth to the side, reaching over to kiss her cheek lightly.

"You're going to get downfalls in life, love. We can go back to my quarters, if you wish to be entertained." Audrey looked at him and smiled, dropping her head on his wiry shoulder, fingers drumming the railing.

"Sounds ideal, but no." She murmured in her quiet voice, her gaze averting back to the ocean. She brushed a quick hand through her fiery hair, pale fingers weaving through it easily. Her wavy bangs hung gently down her forehead, shading her bright eyes into a demonic darkness. Benn, sighing with impatience, picked her up and tossed her off the boat, seeing what she would do about that. Like he predicted, before she hit the water, she was automatically a dragon, fanning her wings out and shooting forwards with immense speed that broke the sound barrier. There apparently was an island ahead, because Audrey didn't come back, as she would never do if she found a port.

"Missing girl, five million if you find her." Shanks lightly teased, hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Wonder if she'll come back this time when we make port."

"Doubt it. She's found other interest than staying with her brother. Rayleigh-san even noticed that Audrey was getting interested in boys when she hit her teens. Maybe there's a guy she planned to see at our next island."

"She'll plunder them, rob them of their innocence and steal their money. I really don't think there's a man out there able to hold her little sanity."

"Unless you think that man is you."

Benn looked at his captain warily, grey eyes showing a 'don't push it' expression. Shanks raised his hand, "Just saying." He muttered before looking back at his crew, who were just lazing around.

"Get to work, you landlubbers! Prepare to make port!"

.^.^.^.

Audrey giggled wildly as a young, handsome man took her hand, leading her to a bar. She knew by the way he was acting that he was planning to abuse her body if she ever got in bed with him. But, being who she was, that wasn't going to happen. She was going to lead him to believe that she was willing to sleep with him, then kick his ass and rob him of his money. Perfect plan. The Le Roux sat there at the bar, faking her giggles and forcing her blushes, leaning close to the man and resting her hand on his thigh, fingers twitching. Her jade eyes, though, wavered to an even handsomer man, who was a few years older than she was (for dear Audi was just at eighteen). The man (let's call him Ivan) who was being deceived by her cunning mind, grazed his lips up her neck, nipping at her collar bone. Audrey kept her eyes on the other man, though, studying him with her light stare.

"Musician, stand up and move, I've a song to sing." Audrey suddenly stood, wrenching her way from Ivan and striding confidently from her place to the entertainer, who stared dumbfounded at her. Easing Haki from her and aiming it towards the man, he instantly fell unconscious, not having the will to stand up to her superiority. Smirking, Audrey took a guitar from his hands and sat down, ignoring the stares and fine tuning the instrument until it was good for her usage. She intended on impressing the man she had saw there in the bar, for though he paid careless attention to her, he was watching her, with those arresting golden eyes. The redhead looked him in the eyes for the first, and felt a pang inside of her stomach, but instinctively narrowed hers before glancing down at the floor. She knew how to strum and what to sing, and did so, her voice producing a soft melody that floated through the tavern.

Of course, every man in there were impressed by her singing and guitar abilities, and the women wanted to be her. The one man though, sitting there with his drink in hand, didn't seem that impressed, but the urge popped up in him so he had to act on it. His voice melted with hers perfectly, adding a deep baritone to her naturally alto voice. A smirk filtered up onto Audrey's thin lips, her fangs gleaming in the filtered light. She had him, hook, line, and sinker.

"Enough gawking, men! God, it was only a song." Audrey set the instrument now, streaming more Haki towards Ivan to have him fall to the floor, walking out with ease. Her cape flowed gently behind her as she strode through the marketplace, harsh jade eyes picking out Shanks automatically.

"Brother!" Audrey yelled above the hustle and bustle of the commoners, twisting towards him and grabbing onto his arm. Shanks looked down, eyebrows arching in faked surprise.

"Well, excuse me, miss, have you brought yourself back up for capture?" He teased, mussing her hair up like a father would to a son. Audrey growled at him and smacked his chest, folding her arms as the feeling of being miniature came up.

"No. Just been looking for you."

"You're horrible at lying to me. You were in that tavern, singing, trying to impress Hawkeyes."

"What?"

Shanks led her over to a church, where it was absolutely silent except for the occasional tolling of a bell and the shuffling of a priest. Audrey sat down on a bench, finding no significance to sitting there, as she was an Atheist, and stared at her brother expectantly with huge eyes.

"I saw you in there, but decided not to bother you. It was obvious you had your eyes on him, since only God knows you found him extremely handsome and alluring. And you had him, but I doubt he'll ever come and try to find you, because that is the type of man he is. Juracule 'Hawkeyes' Mihawk, runner up swordsman, my rival. Love, if you found how uninterested he was in most women, you'd have him staring down the barrel of your .45." Shanks was stern with this, and his brown eyes never failed to convince his sister. But, apparently, this time he didn't.

"Shanks." Audrey's tone was firm and cold, the first time it was ever that way towards her beloved twin. "I felt different around him, not like Benn… He's different. So much more different. If he doesn't come and find me, I'll make sure he damn well does." She sat there on the bench, hands folded neatly in her lap, jade eyes glaring up from underneath her bangs. The other sighed and pulled out a necklace from his pocket, forcing his sister to turn around so that he could hook the chain around her neck.

"Then wear this necklace, so you can be reminded of my words when it comes to your infatuations." Shanks' voice was wary and tired, impatient with the way her sister hooked onto guys. The silver gleamed against her pale skin, and Audrey stared down at it, the charm being a claddagh ring with a bloodstone held in the two hands, a crown perched on top of it.

"Fine then…" She murmured and stood, walking on the tops of the seats and out the door, high heeled boots tapping furiously on the ground. A bounty hunter caught sight of her and aimed his gun, but Audrey gave one sharp glare and he immediately backed down, cowering in fear of her intimidation.

"Miss."

Audrey whirled around, and was caught by a gentle, calloused hand. Her fingers clasped around the Shodai Kitetsu's hilt, knuckles white from her tight grip. But, there of course, was no reason. Her green eyes widened, knees weakening at the site of the man who had joined in with her at bar. His hawk-like eyes examined her intently, running down the length of her body – stopping at her breasts for a moment, obviously – and back up to watch her expressions. Audrey had fallen back into placid calmness, but her heart thumped heavily behind her ribs, mouth drying.

"Oui?"

"Don't answer in another language, miss. I know you're trying to act like you don't know or never seen me. You can't fool me." Mihawk sharply said, letting her go and folding his arms across his chest. An unamused frown always seemed placed on his lips, pulling the corners down as his golden hued eyes seemed to glare no reason.

"Fine then, but what do you want?" Audrey shot back coolly, resting her hands on her hips, shifting her weight to one leg while the other stretched out casually. Hawkeyes glanced down at the curve of her thighs and waist, then back up to stare in her jade irises.

"I was going to compliment you on your beautiful voice, but apparently you seem not in the mood to accept anything."

"You just commented on it."

Mihawk caught himself, he did just comment on her voice. That was stupid of him. Her presence alone made him not think straight, and his thoughts seemed jumbled up in his head, running around and crashing into another like a child first learning to speed walk and running into walls.

"Ah, see? You just contradicted yourself. Now, dear, please tell me what you want." Audrey's voice cut to him and he immediately straightened up, gazing down upon her. She had her lashes lowered in boredom, eyebrows villainously arched, auburn hair wavering down to her mid back. A tattoo caught his attention quickly before he glanced back at her eyes, watching the green shift shades.

"I've a child that one of my crewmates left to me before he died, and I was wondering if you'd like to at least watch her for a bit while I walk around a bit." Mihawk purred, his deep voice rolling out to her in sexy waves. Audrey felt a delicious shiver shoot down her spine but she made no facial expression about it, just shifting her weight comfortably.

"Done, but I want pay."

"Oh, I'll pay for sure, miss."

"Audrey Le Roux."

"Juracule Mihawk."

They shook hands, clasping onto each other for an unwanted moment, then Audrey let go, stepping away and jerking her jaw to the docks.

"Show me your ship, sailor."

.^.^.^.^.

A little girl giggled as Audrey made a funny face at Shanks' retort to her comment, laughing with her, shoulders shaking with her irregular chuckle. The Red Hair crew watched, amused as probably the most superior of the group chased the child around, finally scooping her up to rest her on her shoulders.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, there, Natalya." The little girl, apparently named Natalya, squealed and squirmed down to run to Mihawk's arms. Audrey watched contentedly, heaving an exhausted sigh and sliding into a chair, taking a swig of beer. Her feet propped themselves in Shanks' lap, making her brother glance down then back up, not caring if her shoes were on his Bermudas.

"Auntie Audrey is fun to play with!" Natalya gripped his coarse black hair, waving at the older woman hyperactively. Audrey lamely waved, yawning once and letting her spaded tongue flick out to lick her lips.

"Is she, now. Maybe we'll have her come and visit a few times on our travels?" Mihawk kept his golden gaze locked on Audrey, watching her movements, expressions, and the occasional speech to her brother. She steadily returned the stare as he sat down, auburn eyes raising. "Now, Natalya, it's time for to you go to bed. Be a good girl and follow orders." Pouting but listening well to the man, the little girl bounded away, picking her skirts up while she was at it like a lady would.

Shanks knew this was a trick, knowing that Audrey had his rival on her hook and was slowly pulling him in. He nudged her ribs and she winded, kicking him in return, though the message clearly said _stop giving him that look. _But, she didn't listen, bashfully batting her eyelashes at him. Mihawk felt a budge in his pants but ignored it, sighing and joining in the merry drunken laughter, but not getting drunk himself.

Shanks' crew left after a few hours of partying, but Audrey was the last to leave, leaning against the railing. Her brother was staying in port for a week or so, stocking up on a lot as they were to continue to the New World. Mihawk watched her from a chair, tipping it back on its legs, swirling his wine absently.

"So, Hawkeyes…" He glanced up at his alias, arching a dark eyebrow in interest at Audrey's enticing purr.

"What's my pay? I held up with the devil for as long as eternity until you came and saved me from torture." She had walked from the rail, coming to straddle his lap. Mihawk thought for a second, finding the hint in the way she sat on him, and trailed his fingers down her curves, lingering at her waist before repeating back up.

"A little bit of entertainment should be enough for your expectations…" He dully purred, alluring gaze snagging hers easily. Audrey felt warmth heat up in between her legs, a heavy blush reddening her defined cheeks and muscular neck. Mihawk sat his glass down, placing his newly freed hand on the nape of her neck, softly kissing her lips. A moan vibrated from her throat, sudden want evident in the way she hungrily pressed back against him. His tongue invaded her mouth, running against her own and wrestling them together. She grunted, running her tongue across the underside of his upper lip, pulling his shirt open and pressing her finger tips against his muscles.

The chair tipped backwards fully, sending them to the ground, though neither them cared nor felt the impact. Mihawk rolled, pressing her to the floorboards and kissing, nipping afterwards, down her neck towards her collar bone, weaving her shirt off and tossing it to the side. Audrey moved on his shoulder, finding a place, sucking on his succulent skin, inhaling his husky, masculine scent. He grunted, reaching behind her back to unclip her bra, throwing it off and moving down to massage one breast with his hand, playing around with the hardened tip on the other one with his tongue. The redhead moaned and fumbled with his belt, pulling it off and unbuttoning his pants. Mihawk already had her pants off, leaving her there with just her panties, fingers slipping underneath to play with her waist band.

"You're a bit impatient…Are you not, Miss Le Roux?" Mihawk growled into her neck, expecting an immediate answer.

"I..Want you…" She gasped out, moaning in ecstasy as she felt his hands sweep down in between her legs, his erection revealed as he pulled the rest of his clothing off. Audrey, experimenting with her body, brushed it through against him, wondering what would happen. He gripped behind her knee, bringing her leg up to his waist, a purely raw sound erupting from his throat, muted as he lightly nipped her nipple. She made a sound in surprise and did it again, the sound louder than it was before.

Before she knew it, Mihawk had her completely bare under his touch, fingers weaving down to tease her but not yet moving inside. Just by this, Audrey moaned as she finally let go, feeling her tension die down from the muscle relief. The warm liquid washed over his fingers, making Hawkeyes smirk, suckling her breast once more before he finally decided to thrust into her. Audrey moaned loudly, arching her back and bucking up against him, pushing, wanting more. There was obviously no barrier to break from her recent encounters in bed with her brother's first mate, but that was ignored as he started to pump into her, starting out slowly to torture her into another sexy groan then speeding up. He was harder every time he pushed into her, feeling her walls clamp tightly about him. His lips wound their way back up to hers, tongue invading her mouth; no permission granted. Audrey wound her tongue with his, loving the slight pain he gave her by nibbling on her lower lip, her voice grunting out every bit of his name.

Another hard thrust and the second release of Audrey followed, once again the warm fluid washing over his member, making her wet and easier to slip in and out of. Mihawk gave out his own moan and continued pumping his powerful hips, shoulder blades tensing as she dug her fingers into them. He continued thrusting, pushing into her deeply, occasionally licking the peak of her breast, savoring the taste of her saliva as they played tonsil hockey. He finally met his release, the burst of liquid filling inside of her, dripping a bit as he pushed into her with a harsh force before pulling out completely, panting as he rested on top of her gently.

Audrey rolled her head a bit, closing her eyes while she calmed her breathing, heart rate slowing. Mihawk rested his chin on her collar, golden eyes watching her as she finally became quiet.

"We should probably pick up our clothes and move into my bed…" Hawkeyes suggested, deep voice coarse and breathy.

"Sounds like an idea… Perhaps another round, then? Instead of on the floor." Audrey hid a squeal as Mihawk swooped her up, hitching her against his waist and kissing her briefly before bending and gathering their clothing, walking up to his quarters.

.^.^.^.^.

**This was inspired by the song Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold, for some odd reason… Anyway, YES LEMON. I've been DYING to write a lemon for these two. I took a different take on how they met, so tell me how you like this.. And uh… Yeah. Anyway. I'm back, somewhat, for fanfiction.**

**I'll be introducing a new OC of mine, but that'll be for Hawaii Five-0 (WATCH IT SUCKERS) and she is shipped with Danny Williams. No, I will not say her name. That is for me to know and you to find out.**

**By the way, MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS. Thought this might be a nice late gift for you.**

**Thanks!**

**-L.M.**


End file.
